QUE SE NOS TRATE CON DIGNIDAD
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Una noticia en la televisión provoca comentarios y confesiones entre los Bladebreakers.


**"Que se nos trate con dignidad"**

* * *

Realmente no era una noticia nueva o desconocida… lamentablemente. Era en estos tiempos sólo más publicitada. Desde anuncios en radio, televisión y periódicos, estrellas solicitando que se detuviera, padres de familia y maestros más atentos a cualquier indicio que pudiera llevarles a descubrir el más leve asomo.

Una palabra de origen inglés que describía en forma muy parcial lo que algunos sentían, experimentaban y practicaban. Una etiqueta que arrastraba un flagelo antiguo de ignorancia, falsa superioridad física, mente cerradas ante el temor de descubrir que no se es el centro del universo y sobre todo una pobre necesidad de esconder la simple falta de carácter o lo que hoy llamaríamos personalidad, ahora no solo en la escuela sino casi en cualquier lado donde exista interacción humana: bullying.

Hillary, Tyson, Kenny y Ray se encontraban en la salita familiar hablando sobre este tema. El abuelo preparando unos bocadillos en la cocina ayudado por Max. Kai afuera en el corredor con su espalda apoyada en una de las columnas, pero a diferencia de otras veces con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el pequeño estanque.

En parte había iniciado porque en las noticias se había comentado la detención de un chico de catorce años quien fue filmado mientras agredía a uno de once. Aunque sus nombres no fueron dados a conocer, si lo fue una buena parte del listado de lesiones que el más pequeño había sufrido, la existencia de por lo menos otras tres víctimas, así como un breve resumen del historial del agresor, siendo ésta –según una fuente anónima- la tercera escuela de donde era expulsado por una situación similar aunque no tan públicamente como en esta ocasión. Siendo los subtemas la intimidación, la agresión y la humillación.

Y aunque no era en la escuela a la que asistían, ni siquiera en la misma ciudad era una situación que no había pasado desapercibida para sus profesores y algunos grupos de padres de familia. Llegando a solicitar pláticas al respecto durante la última reunión. En consecuencia se anunciaron charlas para el alumnado para el siguiente mes. Sin embargo, esta noticia acaparó la atención de la comunidad y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, más considerando que fueron extraídos otros casos –más graves- de otros países donde los resultados ante el hostigamiento escolar habían derivado en muertes.

― "Debe ser difícil enfrentar algo así" ― dijo Hillary aún un poco incómoda de no estar en la cocina ayudando al Abuelo, pero Max se había ofrecido con firmeza ― "Me refiero a tener miedo y todo eso. No me imagino lo duro que debe ser sufrir eso día a día"

― "No sé… no puedo imaginarte siendo objeto de intimidación" ― dijo Tyson con una pícara sonrisa ― "Te imagino más en el otro extremo" ― agachándose y riendo cuando ella se precipitó contra él ante el comentario.

Ella se quedó estática al notar las miradas de los otros dos chicos y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo.

― "Ja. No puedes negarlo. ¿Se dan cuenta lo que tengo que soportar? Ella es intimidante" ― dijo riendo más fuerte al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica que en este momento estaba más roja que un tomate.

Ray sonrió y empezó a reír para angustia y más vergüenza de la chica. Tyson solo levantaba sus índices como queriendo decir un '_te lo dije'_

― "E-es algo duro…" ― empezó la vocecita de Kenny provocando de inmediato que las risas cesaran. Sus ojos estaban bajos y restregaba sus manos en un familiar gesto de nerviosismo y algo más que ninguno pudo traducir de una manera mejor que: miedo.

La sonrisa de Ray se congeló al descubrir el motivo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron ante el reconocimiento, mientras intentaba de alguna forma disminuir el impacto de esa declaración. Pero Tyson no lo dejó

― "¿Kenny… tú… lo sufriste?" ― el chico de la gorra empezó arrodillándose frente a Kenny y tomándolo por los hombros al ver no solo su falta de respuesta ante la pregunta sino la súbita palidez del chico. Por un breve instante lo imaginó golpeado y… ― "¿Quién? ¿Quién te lo hace?"

Kenny movió su cabeza negando ― "Fue antes de venir a esta parte de la ciudad" ― dijo todavía con la mirada baja ― "Gracias a ti"

― "¿Por mí?"― Tyson preguntó asustado pasando su mirada de Ray a Hillary y de vuelta al chico de lentes ― "Yo…" ― repitió un poco más confuso y algo avergonzado, bastante temeroso por algo que quizá no debió hacer.

― "Tú y Hillary" ― dijo aún más triste que fuera tomado con la guardia baja y haber confesado algo que tan celosamente guardaba.

La respuesta de Hillary ante la confesión de Kenny fue un poco vacilante y su vergüenza se evaporó dando lugar a la tristeza y un leve sentimiento de culpa ― "¿Soy bravucona? ¿En verdad?" ― ella comprendió las palabras de Tyson e igual que él temiendo por su carácter fuerte y de alguna forma reconsiderando las palabras de Tyson sobre que ella era intimidante.

La cabeza de Kenny se levantó como resorte ― "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, de ninguna manera! Nadie se ha metido conmigo desde que estudio aquí con ustedes, pero no porque sean bravucones o algo así… pero si ayuda ser sus amigos porque…" ― su voz en un principio más fuerte se fue debilitando conforme trataba de hacerles entender de forma que no pareciera que los señalaba como personas fuertes, con carácter y si… de alguna forma intimidantes, sin que sonara de esa forma.

― "Pero no entiendo, realmente trato" ― dijo Tyson rascándose la cabeza ― "Si antes eras víctima de bravucones y ya no lo eres por estar conmigo ¿Eso me convierte en un bravucón, no?"

Kenny apretó sus labios mientras desesperadamente intentaba decir algo que explicara su situación ― "Para aquellos que quieren destacar frente a otros que son populares es una forma fácil de hacerlo"

Por la mirada de Tyson, Kenny supo que no se había expresado correctamente.

― "Soy bajito, Tyson. Tengo lentes, soy un genio de la computación y hablo más con mi computadora que con cualquier otra persona… eso me convierte en blanco de burlas para aquellos que… no tienen personalidad"

― "Pero no eres así; eres listo, me has ayudado desde que te conozco en mis tareas de la escuela, eres un genio en cuestiones de beyblade, un gran amigo y has demostrado ser valiente. Además, ya eres todo un beyluchador, te enfrentaste a Tala y aunque no le ganaste, lograste que Daichí lo hiciera. Realmente no sé qué haríamos sin tus conocimientos durante los encuentros en equipo"

― "Tyson, desde tu punto de vista las cosas son diferentes, eres un campeón mundial de Beyblade, eres fuerte y sin duda un deportista. Vives en tu propia tierra y aunque tu apellido no sea el más poderoso es reconocido y asociado a un Dojo de Kendo" ― dijo Ray.

― "Hillary no. ¿Y no entiendo a quieres llegar?" ― dijo aun confundido ― "Quizá el apellido de Kai… en todo caso, es muy reconocido ― "Abrió los ojos ¿Nos estás comparando? ¿Él… yo… acaso somos bravucones?

― "No. Bueno… quizá en un principio Kai lo fuera… él sin duda sigue siendo muy intimidante. Pero no, Kenny no se refiere a eso. Kai es un reconocido deportista, no digamos acerca de su apellido o posición económica" ― bajó la voz para que no sonara tan ofensivo la siguiente declaración ― "…un tipo rudo y duro, con quien difícilmente alguien quiera meterse, a menos que quiera enfrentarlo en beybatalla."

― "Correcto. Eso es por Kai, pero que hay de Hillary entonces"

― "Hillary también es deportista, una buena estudiante y con un carácter fuerte que lejos de ser intimidada puede ser intimidante si se lo propone. Tyson no todo tiene que ser intimidación. Espera" ― dijo al notar el gesto de Tyson de interrumpirlo ― "En mi aldea, todos los que asistimos a la escuela teníamos un nivel económico o raíces comunes, nos conocíamos al igual que nuestros padres y abuelos. Todos trabajábamos por algo en común: mejorar nuestra aldea y practicar beyblade; además, a quienes no les interesaba nos reuníamos en un punto: artes marciales. Cuando salí de la aldea y fui a Hong Kong con mis tíos, estudié un tiempo junto con mis primos. Ellos habían nacido en la isla pero eran hijos de inmigrantes continentales. Quienes no lo eran no se metían con mis primos y cuando lo intentaron conmigo, rápidamente notaron que mis artes marciales y juego con beyblade era lo suficientemente bueno como para disuadirlos"

― "¿Estás diciendo que ser deportista o saber artes marciales evitan se víctimas de rufianes?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "No. No necesariamente. Quizá eso evite que se metan contigo directamente pero no que te excluyan por ser extranjero" ― la respuesta de Ray tuvo un dejo de tristeza ― "Chino, ¿Recuerdas? En tierras japonesas" ― musitó apenas ― "Imagina los primeros meses aquí"

― "¿Se metieron contigo?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "Al contrario, me hicieron de menos. Burlas a mis espaldas y me ignoraron una buena temporada" ― al ver las miradas de los otros se encogió de hombros pero su sonrisa regresó ― "Ahora es distinto, pero no puedo negar que fue incómodo al principio"

― "Al parecer, hemos sido ciegos a lo que ocurre o podría ocurrir a nuestro alrededor… quizá en nuestra escuela ¿No? Somos afortunados porque no me siento como tal" ― comentó Hillary tratando de mostrarse serena sin mucho éxito.

― "¿Soy afortunado entonces?" ― preguntó Tyson con una sonrisa muy lejana de reflejar su usual alegría.

― "Si, pero no por no ser víctima o agresor" ― se escuchó la voz del abuelo quien se acercó con una tetera y tazas con Max atrás de él con una bandeja llena de emparedados y galletas. Hillay se levantó presurosa a ayudar al anciano con la bandeja ― "Gracias Hillary. Pequeños, todos pasamos por momentos difíciles, algunos más y otros menos. Perdemos algunas batallas pero el triunfo es levantarnos una y otra vez. Pasar en medio de eso es lo afortunado, siempre y cuando no ignores el problema o lo provoques. En mis tiempos estábamos demasiado preocupados por salir de la situación económica en la que nos encontrábamos después de la guerra. Un frente común. Tu padre no fue tan afortunado, al contrario de Hiro y tú. Pequeños, nos definen nuestras costumbres, ideales, pasado y muchas veces nuestras posiciones; siempre una buena amistad, una unión familiar y una comunidad unida es nuestra mejor defensa. Se ataca al que está solo porque se cree que es quien menos puede dar pelea"

Max se sentó en silencio.

Cuando el programa de televisión había iniciado al igual que los comentarios, el rubio se había refugiado en la cocina, con el pretexto de ayudar al Abuelo con la comida. El anciano no dijo nada, pero no por eso era ignorante del malestar del rubio. Quizá algunos pudieran decir que era demasiado viejo para saber o al menos recordar sus días de escuela. Fijarse o saber cuál era el problema. Como lo dijo a los chicos, su hijo había sido víctima de agresiones por su interés por las ciencias más que por las artes marciales. En esos momentos sus pasatiempos e intereses académicos eran incomprensibles para sus compañeros de escuela. Y aunque ellos parecieran ignorar los orígenes de los Kinomiya, les fueron rápidamente recordados. Quizá el padre de Tyson no fuera un aficionado al Kendo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una persona fuerte quien su padre le hizo practicar lo suficiente como para saber defenderse de una forma más que superficial. Entonces no fue realmente víctima de agresión física, pero fue ignorado no siendo por ello su humillación menor. El Abuelo, supo de inmediato reconocer en esos ojos azules, la misma mirada que una vez vio en los ojos de su hijo. Un breve apretón en los hombros del jovencito por el mayor de los Kinomiya le reconfortó y la brillante sonrisa regresó a su blanco rostro.

― "Papá no dijo nada…"

― "No a ti. Ese no era un tema para tratar con un niño en ese entonces tan pequeño, además no sufriste de ningún problema. Como dije. Afortunado"

― "Creo que yo también lo he sido "― agregó Hillary ― "Creo que conozco a una chica que podría tener problemas. Pienso que puedo ayudarla, aunque quizá no quiera mi ayuda"

Max se movió incómodo y respiró profundamente antes de hablar con voz suave aunque un poco alterada ― "Ella quizá no quiera confiar en ti y niegue que necesite ayuda. Tendrás que ser paciente si en verdad quieres ayudarla. Si ha sido traicionada antes no podrás acercarte a ella" ― su voz se hizo más baja ― "A mí me pasó"

― "Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Eres rubio y…" ― empezó Tyson.

― "Y mestizo" ― completó Max ― "Nací aquí, aprendí a hablar japonés mejor que el inglés. Cuando mis padres se trasladaron a EUA mi apariencia podría haberme ayudado, pero mi acento japonés me hizo víctima de burlas y bromas pesadas. Igual que Kenny era de los más pequeños del salón de clase, con acento extranjero y una mamá científica"

― "No tenía idea" ― admitió Tyson.

― "Cuando… papá regresó a Japón, pensé que todo terminaría bien si venía con él a terminar mis estudios acá. Ya no fuí víctima de agresión ni burlas… pero fui discriminado por mi apariencia, ya no por mi acento. Todos desconfiaban de un rubio que entendía a la perfección el japonés y podía hablar un idioma que ellos no. Fui ignorado hasta que papá me inscribió en una escuela a la que asistían hijos de funcionarios estadounidenses y de otros países. Chicos de diferentes países en tierras extrañas. Frente común como dijo el Abuelo"

― "Al verte tan sonriente… nunca habría creído… francamente… que tuvieras problemas con eso… tú especialmente" ― Tyson dijo torpemente, dándose cuenta al final que había sido un tanto ofensivo sin quererlo ― "Yo, lo siento no quise decirlo así… solo. Lo siento"

Max se encogió de hombros ― "Descuida Tyson. Lo sé"

― "¿Soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta?"

― "No. Solamente afortunado" ― intervino Kenny ― "Tyson… realmente nadie quiere hablar de eso. Es incómodo y vergonzoso"

― "Pero no debería serlo, no es algo que alguien merezca" ― dijo Hillary.

― "Deberíamos hacer algo" ― comenzó Tyson con entusiasmo.

― "Lo hacemos Tyson" ― dijo Max ― "Somos un ejemplo. En mi escuela los chicos lo han comentado, han sido aceptados en actividades deportivas, artísticas y últimamente en actividades de mascotas" ― al ver las miradas de los otros agregó ― "¿Un grupo compuesto por un chino, una chica, un nerd, un japonés de artes marciales tradicionales y dos mestizos? ¿Quiénes han ganado en equipo y pese a todo se mantienen unidos? Créanme es un gran logro"

― "¿Pero esa chica en mi escuela?" ― preguntó Hillary.

― "Esa es otra historia. Sólo tú la conoces, pero cuando te acerques nosotros podemos ayudarte una vez que logres que confíe en ti" ― dijo Max ― "Aunque tendrás que ser paciente"

― "Entonces puede resolverse, le hablamos la agregamos al grupo y dejan de molestarla ¿no?"

― "No creo que sea así de fácil, Tyson" ― dijo Ray.

― "Ray tiene razón" ― Kenny habló de nuevo ― "La ayuda tiene un sentido, pero solo si esa persona quiere ser ayudada. Un vacío no lo llena la persona que extiende la mano, como tampoco detendrá a un hostigador… solo ellos lo pueden hacer si quieren cambiar"

Tyson lo miró dudando… y bajó la cabeza derrotado. Pero la levantó casi de inmediato ― "Nada la vida es fácil. Todos lo sabemos por experiencia. Quedarnos con los brazos ayudará menos"

― "¿Entonces has pensado en algo?" ― preguntó Max mientras miraba a su amigo meterse un par de emparedados a la boca.

-OOO-

El Abuelo salió tan silenciosamente como pudo, pero no lo suficiente para que pasara desapercibido ante su invitado más silencioso.

― "Traje algo para ti" ― expresó mientras bajaba un plato con un emparedado y una naranjada que sabía que Kai le aceptaría, aunque no lo expresara tan efusivamente como su nieto… o cualquiera de los otros chicos.

De alguna manera el anciano sabía que Kai había escuchado toda la conversación y que tenía unas ideas muy concretas respecto al problema, más que eso. Por muy apartado que estuviera o aparentara estarlo no estaba tan desconectado del mundo real como lo la mayoría de veces lo estaba su nieto más joven.

― "¿Crees que mi nieto es un iluso al pensar que puede solucionar el problema de la compañera de Hillary?" ― preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba para sí el otro vaso con naranjada.

Kai cerró los ojos brevemente antes de bajar la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento por su comida ― "Solamente si es tan ingenuo de pensar que va a ser tan fácil como cree que será"

― "Para ti no fue fácil" ― afirmó con suavidad mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Kai no dijo nada. Imitando al Kinomiya dio un sorbo a su naranjada y un pequeño mordisco a su emparedado.

― "Los expertos pueden decir que es evitable, que un castigo ejemplar puede solucionarlo o al menos disminuir los casos" ― murmuró Kai, con voz tan baja, que solo porque el Abuelo esperaba atento su comentario lo pudo escuchar.

― "¿Crees que están equivocados?"

― "Si. Para algunos el castigo puede parecer una forma retar a la autoridad y demostrar la _personalidad_ que les falta según dijo Kenny o imponer respeto y miedo frente a los otros. Ningún sermón, consejo o amenaza podría cambiar un pensamiento o idea cuyo dueño no quiera cambiarla"

― "¿Crees que **eso** impone respeto?" ― dijo incrédulo por la respuesta tan poco razonable del chico pero curioso por su forma de pensar. Kai no era un adulto, así que su versión de la vida podría estar un poco desfigurada de la realidad.

― "En el mundo adulto, no. Existen leyes más drásticas pero también forma de evadirlas… lo he visto. Pero esto no es en un mundo adulto. Pequeñas cosas que no se toman en cuenta pero se dan por hecho. Un niño pequeño que mira hacia arriba o un zurdo en un mundo de derechos, generalmente no se le entiende si no se pone en los zapatos de éste o al menos se recuerda como se siente"

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos. Adentro, las voces de los otros chicos se escuchaban entre discusiones de cómo ayudar a la compañera de Hillary.

― "Pero no solo eso ¿Cierto?" ― el anciano reinició la conversación siempre en voz baja, sabiendo que Kai estaría más cómodo así si quería seguir conversando.

― "Es una cuestión de supervivencia, nada más. Pequeño, diferente, débil, extranjero o cualquier excusa que se necesite para intentar disminuir a alguien. Si las víctimas se quejan, el mismo grupo puede calificarlos de cobardes, llorones o soplones, si no lo haces te siguen molestando hasta que haces algo drástico, en cuyo caso el castigado sería la misma víctima o puedes convertirte en victimario y acabar con quienes te molestaban e iniciar tu propio círculo."

― "¿Es desquite entonces?"

― "No, no todas las veces. La posición de Kenny es más correcta, pero no la única"

― "¿Qué hay de la mía?

― "¿Unión familiar, amistad, comunidad como una solución?"

― "Si"

― "¿Familia contra familia? ¿Tu enemigo es mi enemigo? ¿Guerras entre pandillas?"

― "Ya veo tu punto. Es un poco arrogante, me temo, porque la familia, la amistad y la comunidad no pueden ser menospreciadas, lo sabes por experiencia propia"

Kai se movió incómodo pero asintió en acuerdo. Antes que el anciano prosiguiera agregó ― "Tampoco pueden ser pasadas por alto el conocimiento, comprensión, lealtad, paciencia, aceptación de diversidad, respeto por creencias" ― miró a lo lejos, un pez dio un salto antes de regresar al estanque.

― "Entiendo. Una interesante mezcla, sin embargo agregaría algo más" ― Kai parpadeó esperando ― "Deseo de cambiar y perdón"

Kai asintió con su cabeza.

― "¿Cuál es peor extremo?" ― Kai lo miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. El anciano vaciló pero al superar esa vacilación miró más detenidamente al muchacho a su lado.

Kinomiya guardó silencio. Sabía que no debía forzar al muchacho. Algo le decía que Kai había estado en ambos lados. Quizá durante sus primeros años de niñez fue víctima de intimidaciones, agresiones y quizá humillaciones, pero notando su expresión corporal y su aterradora habilidad para detener a cualquiera con su mirada también caminó en el extremo del victimario. Aunque dudaba que el resto de los chicos tuviera esa doble impresión. Casi sospechaba que los otros solo lo creían victimario, en todo caso. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Kai, quizá más susurrante pero sumamente triste.

― "Es como decidir si morir quemado o congelado. En ambos es doloroso. Duelen los golpes, las humillaciones y ser ignorado… ya sea por tus compañeros o por aquellos que deberían protegerte. Pero tampoco es fácil sobrellevar la soledad, la posibilidad de represalias o castigos cuando tienes el poder, la confianza y la capacidad de infundir temor con solo que escuchen tu voz. Como sea… la satisfacción es efímera si no se supera y sales de eso" ― susurró ― "Mueres de afuera hacia a dentro o de adentro hacia a fuera. El proceso será más lento pero el resultado el mismo"

― "¿Y ahora?" ― el abuelo preguntó viendo hacia el estanque.

― "Sobrevivir, sobreponerse y vivir"

― "¿Y actuar?"

― "Y actuar" ― repitió Kai.

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

_No es la mejor forma de regresar. Estaba viendo televisión y me pregunté qué tanto había cambiado de una época a otra. Desde mis días de estudiante de primaria respecto a mis sobrinas. Estudié en lo que algunos llaman provincia y quienes vivimos ahí nos llamamos del interior. Yo no recuerdo haber sido ni víctima ni victimaria. Pero si habían casos leves de exclusión y una chica que se la daba de bravucona. Aunque nunca se enfrentó conmigo, mejor porque me llevaba al menos unos treinta centímetros de alto y unos tres o cuatro años de edad. Pero tenía mi grupo y supongo que eso la atemorizó hasta cierto punto, que yo sepa a ninguno de nosotros (era mixto). Por eso sostengo solo atacan a quienes están solos o los creen indefensos. Pero también nadie se quejaba de ella ante la maestra. Pensándolo bien quizá si molestó a algunos compañeros uno o dos, hasta que ellos integraron otros grupos y ella cambió repentinamente… al final del tercer año de primaria cambió tanto que se integró a un grupo y se tranquilizó. No sé qué fue de ella después. Cambié de escuela al siguiente año._

_Mis sobrinas han sufrido creo que un poco más. Ellas viven en la capital, así que la diversidad es más notoria. Existe lo que llamamos una abejita reina que a una de ellas les quitaba a sus amigas y lograba que el resto la excluyeran de sus juegos. Finalmente todo se arregló… al menos eso dice mi hermana._

_Fui de las afortunadas que me deslicé por el barandal de la vida estudiantil sin encontrar astillas que me lastimaran o incomodaran._

_Lamento si quedó algo cojo en el aspecto de lectura, pero no me podía quitar la idea de la cabeza. Y me prometí sacar todas las historias que dejé escritas en cuadernos y esta es la primera en sacudirme para seguir con los jeroglíficos que tengo que traducir porque mi caligrafía mandaría a la tumba a mis maestros._

_PD. Y respecto al título quizá sea muy adecuado. Como cosa rara no encontré uno o me golpeara tan repentina o descaradamente como otras veces, la mayoría para ser sincera._

_Saludos._

_Por cierto, los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen._


End file.
